Mysterious Jewel
by Uncolored186
Summary: Alternate Universe. Sesshōmaru, a private agent, was under Naraku's order to capture Kagome for stealing. Drabble Series. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1—Target

**Original Posting Date: **09 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Armed and Dangerous

-:-

**Chapter 1**

-:-

He was curious why such a woman was dangerous. When he received an e-mail of his next target's profile, he was deeply impressed. It had been a while since he had a worthy opponent, so he couldn't wait to meet this woman.

Higurashi had escaped all attempts of arrest by his fellow agents who were _almost_ as good as him. It was said that she stole something important from Naraku Onigumo, a spider hanyou who he secretly despised. He, however, believed otherwise when he looked over all of her pictures. The woman was no thief. Unless she was a dark miko, there was no reason for her to steal something from another. If he dared guess, the truth was probably it was the spider hanyou who was trying to steal something from the miko.

Regardless of what people believed, he didn't mindlessly do his work. He would definitely find the truth of this case. Armed with nothing but his skills, he stepped out of his house. There had been sighting of Higurashi's recent hideout.

"Kagome Higurashi..."

She shivered slightly before pulling the blanket closer to her body. Someone dangerous was coming for her. She could feel it in her bones. Hopefully, she wouldn't have any more trouble than the last agent that had tried to catch her. To be honest, she was tired of running like some sort of criminal when she was not. Naraku wanted what she had protected with all her life. If she handed the precious jewel over to him, destruction was bound to happen, and peace would be no more.

In this world, she had no one to rely on. Two years ago, she had, but all of them had passed on. Her grandfather, mother and brother were involved in a car crash, ultimately leaving her alone. Sure, she had friends like Sango and Miroku, but she didn't want to burden them any more than necessary. Because of her, Miroku was injured while protecting her from another agent. This was her reason to leave her friends. She didn't want to endanger the people she loved, which could probably be used as a weapon to catch her without a fight.

Looking at the night sky, she wished upon the twinkling stars that someone, preferably a knight in shining armour, would come and save her. It was wishful thinking, but there was nothing wrong staying positive.

-:-

**A/N:** Another mini series for your reading pleasure. Unlike the first three series, I now tell you guys how many chapters the story would have. The same thing will happen for the rest of my mini series. This piece is originally written for The WANTED! Challenge at Dokuga.  
Please kindly review. :)


	2. Chapter 2—Observation

**Original Posting Date: **09 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Approach with Caution

-:-

**Chapter 2**

-:-

With his sense of smell, it was not difficult to find Higurashi. After watching her carefully for two days, he was absolutely sure that she was no thief. His next question was what Naraku wanted from her. Today, the park was not as crowded as usual, so he decided to approach her. He casually strode towards the bench, where she was sitting at. Neither said anything for a long while.

"Took you long enough to approach me."

Honestly, he didn't expect her to know that he was watching her. He hid his shock with a grunt, "Hn."

A sigh from her made him turn to her, and his breath hitched at how beautiful she was up close. Her blue eyes hid nothing of her feelings. He dared bet his left arm that she committed no crime against Naraku.

Kagome couldn't deny the fact that out of all agents that were after her, this silver-haired demon beside her was the most handsome. The last agent was a wolf demon named Kouga. She wondered if this demon would tell her his name before they started the game of dominance.

"I'm sure you already know my name. May I know yours?"

His curious golden eyes locked with her blue ones as he answered, "Sesshōmaru."

"Sesshōmaru," she repeated, testing how it sounded on her lips. _Killing perfection_... Such a dangerous name, but looking back at his features, the name fit him well. She nodded. "Nice to meet you, Sesshōmaru."

He returned her nod. "Likewise, Higurashi."

"Kagome." She smiled gently. "Please call me Kagome."

Not wanting to beat around the bush, he asked, "You do know that I'm going to arrest you, right?"

"You can always try."

He arched an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

She shook her head. "Believe it or not, Naraku wishes to steal something that is mine. I just happened to refuse giving it to him willingly."

He knew it! Finally, he would be able to know what the vile hanyou wanted from her. "Oh?"

"I have something precious within me, and they will protect me no matter what."

Watching her carefully, he inquired further, "They?"

She smiled at him in a mysterious way.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Would you like to find out?"

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	3. Chapter 3—Lovers

**Original Posting Date: **09 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Partners in Crime

-:-

**Chapter 3**

-:-

Sesshōmaru stared at the ceiling of his penthouse for a while before getting up from the bed gently, not wanting to disturb his sleeping partner. He sat on the bed with his back turned to Kagome. Honesty, the events hours ago were blurred, but he did recall the urge to kiss her. Both were obviously drunk, but she seemed to be lucid enough to give him permission to have his way with her. He vaguely recalled how he hesitated for a while when he remembered that she was untouched. An audible sigh escaped his lips. He was pretty sure that he had lost his mind when he invited her for a drink so that they both could talk about her case. Oh well, what happened, happened, so there was no reason to mourn about it. Besides, he didn't regret it. Though, he would prefer that he took her first time when both were sober.

"Lord Sesshōmaru of the Western Land."

He froze. It had been centuries since anyone called him with that title. He obviously didn't tell Kagome about his past, so how? Slowly, he turned around, and what he saw made his breath hitch slightly. Sitting before him was the bare-chested Kagome, but he knew that she was not herself, for her clear blue eyes were glowing.

"Tell us, Lord Sesshōmaru, what is your intention towards our guardian?"

This time, he finally noticed that it was more than one person that spoke. He exhaled slowly. "Guardian?"

"We are the Shikon."

That word was enough for him to put the two and two together. Naraku wanted the Shikon no Tama, but as the chosen guardian, Kagome refused to surrender it and chose to run. Now, his suspicion had confirmed that Naraku was up to something. Of course, he had heard and known stories of the Shikon no Tama that was created centuries ago from the warrior miko Midoriko, and the chaos the jewel would bring should it land in the wrong hands.

Looking at Shikon, he nodded. "This Sesshōmaru understands the problem at hand now."

"Will you protect her as well, Lord Sesshōmaru?"

"I will," he replied without hesitation. As soon as the words slipped past his lips, he realised how true the promise was. He would protect her.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	4. Chapter 4—Order

**Original Posting Date: **09 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Dead or Alive

-:-

**Chapter 4**

-:-

He would protect her because he wanted to. As strange as it sounded, he had thought of her as part of his pack. Yet, a pack member of his shouldn't sleep with him. Unless she was to be his mate, that is. The beast within him rumbled with happiness at the thought of marking Kagome as his mate. He blinked, surprised beyond words. For many centuries, his beast never had the inclination of mating. That was one of the many reasons why he was still not yet mated.

However, he had to admit that the prospect of making Kagome his mate sounded good. The more he thought the idea over, the more he agreed with his beast. Someone like Kagome should be his.

"Hey..."

He snapped out from his wandering mind and looked at the object of his distraction.

Kagome eyed him closely. "Are you all right?"

"Hn."

She huffed before walking away, but he captured her wrist. Before anyone could continue whatever they had wanted to do or say, his phone rang. He let her go and answered the call. His expression remained emotionless as he listened to his employer's order. After giving an affirmative answer, he hung up. Kagome had a worried expression on her face when he gazed back at her.

"Bad news?"

Not wanting to lie to her, he nodded.

She bit her lower lip. He growled and stepped closer. "Stop abusing your lips, miko."

Her eyes narrowed. "My name is—"

He kissed her lips, not giving her a chance to continue. A smirk crossed his lips when they pulled apart. "I know your name, Ka-Go-Me."

She flushed red, and before she could say another protest, he put a finger on her wet lips. "We need a plan. Naraku wants you dead by this week."

Realising how serious the situation was, she nodded solemnly. She had no plan to die, at least not without a good fight. She also knew that Sesshōmaru had no plan to kill her either. It sounded strange, but Sesshōmaru, after their first night together two days ago, had promised to protect her. And she believed him.

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	5. Chapter 5—Ambush

**Original Posting Date: **09 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Last Stand

-:-

**Chapter 5**

-:-

He should have known Naraku would not keep his word. Such an honourless hanyou he was. Right on the night after Naraku gave him the order, they were attacked by countless youkais, no doubt sent by Naraku himself. It would not have been a problem if they were not trapped within a barrier that was cast by dark mikos. From the auras that Kagome could detect, one of them was Tsubaki as she remembered her power signature. During their short reprieve of fighting off the mindless youkais, Kagome told him how Tsubaki hated her with passion. She envied the power she had over the Shikon. Apparently, Tsubaki had been one of the guardians of the sacred jewel, but she was not mentally pure enough to keep the jewel safe for long, and it passed down to Kikyō, the miko before her.

Naraku had planned his attack well. When they both grew tired _and_ separated, he made his appearance and move at the same time. Sesshōmaru turned in time to see Naraku raise his sword against Kagome's back. For a moment, time seemed to slow down as he saw the sword swung downward across her back. Her scream echoed as her blood splattered on the floor. She turned around as quickly as she could, but Naraku was faster and didn't waste his time trusting his sword through her chest. The beast within him howled, and he made no move to stop it from taking over.

Once he regained the control back, he heard nothing but Kagome's faint beating heart. Surprisingly, she was right beside him. He went down to his knees and slowly gathered her weak, bloodied form. She was still bleeding profusely that he feared the worst. Thanks to the Shikon no Tama, she was still breathing. A normal human would have been dead by now, but this was not good enough.

"Hey..." she rasped weakly.

He locked his gaze with hers and leaned closer to hear her last words, "I'm sorry..."

-:-

**A/N:** Please kindly review. :)


	6. Chapter 6—Future

**Original Posting Date: **09 Apr 2013  
**Prompt:** Into the Sunset

-:-

**Chapter 6**

-:-

"What now?"

Absent-mindedly caressing her bare back while she was using him as her bed, he hummed. "What do you want to do?"

Her blue eyes filled with adoration as she smiled at him. "What do you think about Europe?"

"Hn."

She swatted his arm playfully. "Can you stop giving me that?"

He arched an eyebrow.

"_That_, too!"

"Hn."

She harrumphed and planted her left cheek on his bare chest. Honestly, his short response sometimes annoyed her. Sometimes. A week had passed since their last fight with Naraku. For all the time she knew Sesshōmaru, she had never seen his eyes filled with so many emotions before when she opened her eyes to what she knew as her second chance in life. She remembered that she died in his arms because of the blood loss.

Sesshōmaru had revived her with Tenseiga – a sword given by his late sire. He told her that the last time he used the sword was during the war centuries ago. It was during her temporary death that the Shikon no Tama modified her body, transforming her into a dog demoness. Why dog, she had no idea, but Sesshōmaru was evidently pleased with the development. After all was said and done, both found out that the jewel, which was now nesting within her heart, had known that she would be dead on that faithful day, and all went according to the fate's plan.

What a nasty plan.

When she felt something slip on her left ring finger, she quickly got up, straddling his waist in the process. She stared at the amber stone of the gold ring that reminded her so much of Sesshōmaru's eyes. She looked up at him, who was watching her the entire time.

"You..."

"I admit that this is too early for us, but I can't imagine the future without you, Kagome."

Tears of happiness filled her eyes as she knew that that was just his way of proposing. She threw herself at him and whispered, "I can't imagine my future without you as well, Sesshōmaru. Thank you."

Yes, it was truly too early for them to take this step, but they had eternity to learn about each other.

-:-

**The End**

-:-

**A/N:** Did enjoy the story? I do hope so. As usual, I will post the next mini series on Monday. I hope you will look forward to reading the next series.  
Please kindly review before you leave. :)


End file.
